


Ddongwu Not Dwunk!

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Drinking Games, Flirty daniel, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, daniel teasing ong, ddongwu being cute, drinking wars, drunk ongniel, jellies, just a moment as a fly on the wall in ongniel's dorms, ong being overly confident, ong sucking at games, ong trashed but refusing to admit it, ong's birthday, wanna one dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: After Ong Seongwoo's birthday celebration, he returns to his dorm room with his member, bff, boyfriend, and also roommate to sleep. Seongwoo surprises Daniel with a present. He took the abandoned jellies and made them into a wine for the jelly addict. His intention was simple, get Daniel drunk for once. That was not what happened.It is sweet, fluffy, comical nonsense one-shot that has lots of what Ongniel fans truly love of these too. Watch Daniel tease Ong relentlessly and Ong get sulky, turning into aegyo filled Ddongwu, and also lose a bunch of games so he gets incredibly drunk yet forever insist he is fine. Watch Dan find him adorable, flirt, cuddle, and fawn/care over his drunken squirrel, holding his liquor well for his crazy boyfriend's sake.





	Ddongwu Not Dwunk!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/gifts).



"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, my dear Ongie. You smell like a seal and you look like one too~"

Back in their dorm room, Daniel was singing, trying not to burst into giggles, and Seongwoo dancing his signature ‘A A A~’ dance. Seongwoo laughed and swatted him on the thigh, joining him on the floor some time later.

"Enough. You already sang it like ten times, Niel. Plus, we just had a big party with all the members. I got gifts, had cake, sang my voice raw at norebang, got birthday spankings. Really, I feel congratulated enough. Let's just say midnight is here already, okay?" He commented brightly, giggling uncontrollably.

Daniel shook his head with a stubborn look as he insisted, "No way, that's not good enough for my bestie. You deserve a whole week of parties."

Seongwoo groaned, running a hand through his silky, loose hair. "Please no more. Really, I'm good. It’s been a great day. Now I’m tuckered out and you’re being annoying."

"Alright, alright. Don't get like that. Hmm?" Daniel smiled wickedly as he wrapped a hand around the other's slim waist and pulled the man who was his member, best friend and recently upgraded to boyfriend status closer to his side. "I won't say anymore birthday related stuff. But at least let's fulfill one more of your wishes."

Seongwoo snuggled into his side, laying his head on the hooded broad shoulders that made a heavenly pillow. "Anything I want? You serious?" He asked with a coy smile, meeting the blonde's almond shaped, molten chocolate colored eyes.

Their eyes were full of affection mixed with mischief. Daniel smirked back and winked, saying with a suggestive tone, "That's right, Ongie. Dead serious when it comes to my baby, always. Anything you want. Feel free to use and abuse me as you please."

Seongwoo chuckled, sitting up so he could properly wrap his arms around the other’s neck. Daniel looked expectant, gazing with a cocked head and growing heat in his eyes as seriously handsome Seongwoo moved in for a kiss. Finally, they could be physically intimate.

Although they weren't keeping their relationship a secret, they didn't want to make other members feel uncomfortable so they kept up a ‘no homo gap’ most of the time out of consideration. They held each other closer, fingers gently digging into cotton fabric, twitching to explore the smooth, warm skin under it. The kiss was sweet, then turned playful. Just before it morphed into outright passionate and truly led somewhere, Seongwoo moved away. Daniel gave a huge puppy pout.

"So you don't have it in mind to use and abuse me tonight?"

"Hmm, not right this moment. Maybe later. I'm too full on cake and feeling sluggish. I might puke up cream frosting in the middle of your best moves and offend your Samoyed pride."

Seongwoo cutely scrunched up his nose and pat his tummy as he went back to cuddling at Daniel's side, burrowing like a squirrel.

 

"So then, what is you have in mind? There's definitely something. I know you better than your own family, Ong. Tell me, Tell me~" Daniel sang, pinching Seongwoo's slim waist where he had a tiny roll of fat that was present merely because he was sitting down. And all those sugary drinks he liked didn’t help, most certainly. "T-T-T-T-T, Tell me~" Seongwoo added, pointing his fingers as a nod to the girl group dance. He then laughed and held Daniel's naughty hand captive.

 

"Don't pinch my fat! I feel full and guilty as is. Now I have to actually exercise to burn these dang calories. You were supposed to stop me after a slice! I’m a diet!" he complained with a disgruntled pout.

 

Daniel reached out and pinched his lips into a duck face with the sweetest smile radiating. "I can't ever stop you, you know that. You are head strong. Also, just pure uwu fluff when you are eating. You look so happy it makes me feel full just watching you take a single bite. You don’t need a diet anyway. You’re perfect."

Seongwoo chomped at his hand and gave him a look. "Niel, I know you are completely smitten for your fourth kitten. But come on."

 

“What?” Daniel shrugged, smiling innocently. “Anyways, like I said, spill.”

Seongwoo did have an idea then and he revealed it soon.

 

"Hmm, what on Earth is that? Juice?" Seongwoo turned on his acting gears as he pulled from under the bed a prematurely placed pink bottle that had colorful lumps inside,

smiling proudly.

 

“Well, I’m not sure, but I certainly have this feeling you know.” Daniel played along, having some idea when his boyfriend was acting and humoring him as usual, plus he was curious about the infamous troublemaker’s next genius scheme.

 

"You know how you had that jellies stash? Well, I felt bad for you after the dentist's banned you from eating it and Jisung was like a jellyguard to make sure you didn't get a single cavity more. So I looked up what we could do with it that was a bit healthier and...tada! Introducing Ong's almost homemade jelly wine!"

 

Daniel cracked up laughing, shyly scratching the back of his head as he looked at it with amazed amusement. It was a pretty peach color and there indeed were pieces of jelly floating inside of it, but it didn’t really look appetizing.

 

"You made my jelly stash into alcohol? You can actually do that? It's actually edible?"

 

Seongwoo nodded and patted the giant colorful rosy tinted liquid. "Yes, of course it is! I looked it up and tasted it. It really is possible. You can make alcohol out of all kinds of things it turns out. As long as it's naturally sweet. It's good too!"

 

"Eh, are you really sure? You didn't get sick after drinking it? It almost looks like poison…Maybe you are just trying to kill me off because you’ve been after my center position this whole time…" Daniel remarked. Seongwoo nodded some more. "It's edible seriously! Believe me for once!"

 

"Hmm, should I...or shouldn't I..." Daniel looked suspiciously at the liquid and then at Seongwoo, making a duck face.

 

"You really should. I care about you, I’m not trying to poison you!"

 

Seongwoo mimicked his duck face to perfection. The couple was looking more and more similar as time went on, especially those several times a day they mimicked each other. Daniel took one of the mugs Seongwoo had poured the drink into. They went 'cheers' and 'bottoms up', then took a curious little swig together. Seongwoo observed the other with a curious, anxious glance. Daniel didn't immediately say anything as he was swishing it around and judging the taste.

 

Seongwoo grew impatient. "Well? How is it?"

 

"Hmm..." Daniel smiled brightly and pinched his cheek.

 

"It's sweet right?"

 

"Super sweet. But not as sweet as you. This was a great idea. And very thoughtful. You're the best, baby."

 

Seongwoo melted on the spot into a puddle of goo, blushing furiously. "Aw, how cringy~" he pretended to complain while making dinosaur claws with his hands.

 

Daniel did the same just to be comical, but actually he was embarrassed as he always got after saying something cheesy that came to him. He always just spurted things out, then regretted them later. Ong playfully hit his leg.

 

"Um, yeah, anyways it's good."

 

"Told ya so."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, as always. Hey, look what I found. You forgot to wear it. Still some time left."

 

Daniel put on a giant cake hat that had been a present from Jihoon. Seongwoo struck a flower pose and smiled goofily. Daniel chuckled, affectionately brushing his moles.

 

"Cheers!"

 

This time, Seongwoo insisted they drink the whole mug in one go. Daniel did whatever his precious kitten asked. He licked his lips and stared at Seongwoo much longer than necessary with a drunken loving smile. Seongwoo giggled rather evilly back, pretty eyes flashing with mischief.

 

"Eh~ You put something in this, tell me the truth!"

 

"No, I didn't!"

 

Daniel could tell he was hiding something. There was either something in the drink that he was being secretive about or he had some ulterior motive in that wickedly fabulous head of his which sprouted thick black locks that were always beautifully styled. He poked him under the arms, sides and bare feet, knowing precisely where his most ticklish spots were. He narrowed his already slit eyes so they almost disappeared. "Ong Seongwoo, you brat, just what are you up to? I know that smirk and those eyes anywhere," he said with suspicion.

 

Seongwoo wiped the evil, all knowing god-like smirk that was incredibly sexy off his face and acted innocent. The duality of this hyung was some feat. It still surprised him after knowing him over a year—a wonderful year it had been indeed.

 

"Ddongwu’s not up to nothing~"

 

Daniel decided to keep an eye out, not believing his boyfriend for a second. He was a trouble maker and coy, always had been. That was half of what was attractive about him.

 

 

 

They drank another cup, faces getting flushed and smiling more than even before, not taking their eyes off of each other as they chatted. Truthfully... Seongwoo had a plan. He wanted to witness Daniel getting drunk.

 

It wasn't the first time they had drank together, most definitely. They always stuck to imported beer like Tsingtao, sometimes adding soju shots for a kick. They had drunk a lot with the hyung line in their group over the past year. The thing was, Daniel had seen him during every stage from buzzed to wasted and all in-between, yet Seongwoo had not once as he recalled seen Daniel drink. He wasn't sure if Daniel was able to hold his liquor well or if it was that he just didn't show any significant changes when inebriated. He was determined to get Daniel drunk today with this wine that was stronger than beer.

 

He was drinking less and slower, tricking the other and keeping him distracted. Daniel hadn't noticed how much they drank as they watched TV and Seongwoo did what he was best at, flirting. Seongwoo had a wicked smile on as he peered at his blonde boyfriend instead of the TV, brushing his thick thigh absently, his half full cup resting on his bent knee.

 

"Are you feeling it yet?" he drawled.

 

Daniel smiled at the cute kitten, catching on to what he was attempting immediately. He was past buzzed true. However, he knew he wasn't the type to show another side of himself or even look physically different unless he was completely hammered. He had definitely been drunk around the members but usually he just had a spurt of talkativeness, then got extremely sleepy. Seongwoo wasn't ever going to get some humiliating, hilarious reaction out of him. Sorry to disappoint the cutie when he tried this hard, even going as far as to make an especially strong wine that was too sweet for both of their tastes.

 

"No, not just yet," he replied. "But it seems you are."

 

He could read Seongwoo easily. Seongwoo was the absolutely most precious, adorable person during the entire process from getting buzzed to smashed. At first, he flushed like the color of a ripe grapefruit. Then, he giggled and smiled goofily often. Plus, he blabbered and imitated their members and staff and he got super touchy.

 

Daniel had actually fallen in love harder every time he saw Seongwoo drunk. It was like all his worries and guards came down. He wasn't trying to portray an image the public liked. He also wasn't affected by his stress about the future and the difficulties of their slave schedules. After he had started dating Seongwoo and had the opportunity to spend more time alone with him, Daniel realized that drunken Seongwoo was as close to the genuine person without the embellishments as you could get.

 

Honestly, the real Seongwoo was more lovable(though it’s hardly possible to imagine because he was dang lovable in public already). Almost dangerously so. In general, Seongwoo was hyper, funny, and cool with fans or in front of cameras. Behind doors though, especially with Daniel, he was calm, sweet, emotional, often serious and sentimental and spacing out, and extremely affectionate. He acted younger than his age and he was full of aegyo.

 

In their dorms and waiting rooms, even the maknae Guanlin several years Seongwoo's junior took care of the singer, treating him like a little brother. It didn't help that Seongwoo was often getting lost and perpetually confused about what was going on in various situations. It also didn't help that, bless his sentimental, fluffy soul, Seongwoo just wasn't very smart.

 

Take this moment for example. He was weaker with alcohol so why would he also be drinking this? At this rate, he would pass out before he could even see Daniel properly tipsy. He should drink way less than he had been or secretly switched his own cup with juice. He was getting sloppy already, proving that indeed the stuff was impressively strong, Daniel would give him credit for that. The freckled, bespeckled brunette with the ridiculous grin that was slurring, giggling like a school girl, calling himself ‘Ddongwu.’ He was at drunk level 4/5. To his question though, drunk Ddongwu acted oblivious.

 

"Oh, I'm only feeling it a bit. Not as much as you since you had more, right? Ddongwu is peachy. Peachy hmm...cute word and nice smell. I like your peachy scent. Can we change your stage name to Niel Peach?" Seongwoo giggled and sniffed his neck.

Daniel laughed at the ticklish sensation and rubbed the other's back, subtly shifting closer. He didn't want the clumsy guy to fall over. He got even clumsier when drunk which could be a serious hazard. He knew to keep all pointy and breakable objects away.

 

Seongwoo hugged him around the waist and snuggled closer, still sniffing with occasional wet kisses and nips at his neck. They both moaned and chuckled, touching each other affectionately with a pause in drinking. Seongwoo had abandoned his cup which Daniel subtly filled with water to dilute the drink.

 

He preferred to take care of Seongwoo in subtle, ninja ways like that when he was distracted with other things. If he was too obvious, then Seongwoo would pout and huff that he was a not baby and he could take care of himself perfectly fine. He would always be Daniel's giant baby, and he told him that.

 

Daniel got secret pleasure out of making Seongwoo just a bit upset. He threw a little tantrum and then he got extremely sulky. That was when Seongwoo was the most adorable. Now was nice too though. Touchy feely, giggly, goofy, sweet, funny Ddongwu. Daniel chuckled at his antics, pecking his forehead around the comma shaped, dark locks.

 

 

 

"What are you doing, you dork?"

 

Seongwoo was still going on and on about how great peaches were, moving on to how they tasted like cotton candy clouds apparently. Wherever he got that idea from.

 

"I am healing you with love. I'm the Love Doctor."

 

Seongwoo stopped sniffing and kissing him and pretended to check his pulse, using a finger heart as a tool against his various pressure points. Daniel snorted, just stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

 

"What is the conclusion, doctor? I hope it’s not cancer," Daniel asked with fake concern, his eyebrow twitching.

 

Seongwoo was in actor mode, his handsome face grave and serious. Damn but was he attractive. He was going to kill fangirls from the tv whenever he got a drama role.

 

"Not good, Peach. You are lacking in love. This is a very serious condition. We should rectify this immediately. God forbid it gets worse. I will proceed with a love shot."

 

Now Daniel was interested, biting his cheek not to break into uproarious laughter(okay, so he was buzzed for sure). Seongwoo got upset when he broke their role plays. They wouldn't last long anyway. He just needed to go along with it for now until Seongwoo grew tired of it or broke character.

 

"Bend over my knee."

 

"Neh?" Daniel laughed behind his raised hand, looking utterly shocked. Seongwoo patted his lap with a grave expression. "I should administer the shot."

 

"Isn't it given by a kiss or a hug...?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Nope. Haven’t you ever had a shot? It's on the butt, of course." Seongwoo was now cheeky, smiling evilly. "Er, sorry Doc, but I don’t think I’m quite that drunk..."

 

Seongwoo pouted epically, his hing face on a whole nother level of uwu truly. He was really upset that Daniel wasn't yet drunk off his ass.

 

"But I'm getting there. Oh, yeah, I'm definitely feeling this stuff. It's strong. You might see me totally wasted today at this rate," Daniel quickly slurred.

 

He poured the mug full and drank it in one gulp, pulling a face and hissing through his teeth. Well, that hadn't tasted very good. Seongwoo was snickering, looking like a very naughty kitten.

 

"Be honest, babe. You are feeling it more than me, huh?" Daniel commented with a smirk.

 

Seongwoo shook his head. "Nope I'm not really feeling it at all. B-A-B-E-Y. I must have gotten stronger in my old age."

 

"That's because I'm drinking more," Daniel chuckled, letting the spelling mistake go this once.

 

Seongwoo reached for a bottle of water.

 

"Eh~ no fair," Daniel complained, reaching to take it away.

"What? I'm just thirsty," Seongwoo replied, feigning innocence and keeping it out of his reach with his spaghetti arms.

Daniel watched with amusement as Seongwoo furrowed his brows, concentrating hard as he struggled with the bottle cap.

 

"Too bad the gods didn't bless you with more arm strength," he teased, eventually reaching for it to save his boyfriend any injury.

 

"I can do it!" Seongwoo insisted, turning his body away.

 

Daniel snorted as the birthday hat fell over his eyes, making his aim go off. He knocked over a tower of albums they had to sign by tomorrow night. The crash as it tumbled to the wooden floor was deafening.

 

"Oh shit..." Seongwoo peeked out from under the colorful brim.

 

"Pff- ha, you're so clumsy!" Daniel burst out laughing. “I don’t believe there is someone clumsier than you in the whole world. It’s almost an art!”

 

Seongwoo turned red from guilt and embarrassment. "Hey, that was just because I couldn't see!"

 

"Oh, really? Tell that to our poor couch, my drone, Jaehwan’s guitar, and the nerf guns! So many poor objects joining these unfortunate souls. Why did they meet your evil hands?"

 

"I don't- Hey! Get over here this instant, you dang puppy!"

 

Daniel glanced over as his boyfriend smacked him, now looking totally put out and sulky. "Aw, look at how cute angry Ong-kitty is~"

 

"Hey, I happen to be...very scary and ... intimidating when I'm angry!"

 

His lack of confidence and trying to appear buff and scarify himself made Daniel guffaw even harder. The lines around his frown deepened as he got truly ticked.

 

"Enough! Because of you, others tease me way more! You always start it. Come here now. It's time for your shot, you big meanie! And I’m not going to be gentle about it because I changed my mind!"

 

Seongwoo rapidly patted his lap and pointed sternly.

 

"Oh, um, well, Doc, can't we..."

 

"No! Come here!" He barked out.

 

Daniel gulped. Seongwoo was a bit scary right now. Daniel reluctantly rolled until he was laying across Seongwoo 's thin legs.

 

"Can you be gentle? Please?"

 

"Hmph. Maybe if you say sorry. How can you tease me even on my birthday?"

 

Daniel couldn't help it though really. Seongwoo was cutest then. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He got addicted to cute things easily, though he hated being called cute himself.

 

"Sowwy~"

 

Daniel attempted to look adorable and sweet, making a flower pose and puppy eyes(he only acted cute with his Ongie mostly). Seongwoo still smacked him hard three times on his butt.

 

"Love shot complete."

 

Daniel sat up, rubbing his stinging butt, eyes watering. "That actually hurt. You are really holding a grudge there."

 

"I still get stupid toothbrush comments from fans even. Wouldn't you?" Seongwoo grumbled as he fiercely gulped down water.

 

 

Daniel knew he was drinking it an attempt not to get more drunk. He poured some more of the half-finished bottle out and drank, smiling around the mug’s edge. Seongwoo was flushed, avoiding his gaze. Daniel could easily tell what was up. The tent in his pants confirmed it. Seongwoo had gotten excited while spanking him. Aw, his cute kinky baby.

 

"I'm bored. Let's play a game."

 

That forced Daniel's creeping hand away, just barely. He filled his cup again.

 

"Sure, sounds good. But you know you're going to lose and end up really drunk, right? You’re sure that’s how you want to spend the rest of your special day?"

 

"Whatever. I have birthday luck on my side. I'm not going to lose. And I'm not even close to drunk. You just wait, Mr. Hot Center."

 

Seongwoo was hella sexy when he was arrogant.

 

"So you admit I am hot?" Daniel snickered, taking a nibble at his ear.

 

"I...will not...admit that..." Seongwoo blushed, moaning softly.

 

Daniel couldn't help brushing, pinching and kissing his boyfriend’s milky cheeks all over, cooing about how adorable and lovable he was. It was exactly the thing that Seongwoo hated, causing him to get riled, which just egged Daniel to do it some more.

 

"Stop, it's ticklish! You won't like me when I turn Hulk, Daniel! I swear, I'm terrifying."

 

"On what planet have you ever seen a terrifying squirrel, hyung?"

 

Seongwoo shoved him away and crossed his arms, sulkier than ever. He even faced the door.

 

"Ugh. I am done with you. My birthday wish is for us to break up and you to disappear. I don't date meanies who can't be nice even on their boyfriend's special day once a year. Buzz off, go sleep in Jjaenie’s room tonight. Hmph!"

 

Daniel siddled up close, nice and slow so as not to startle, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, kissing his neck just the way he liked. Seongwoo melted against him, just as he predicted. Daniel knew he was hard to resist when he spiked up the charm.

 

"Sorry, I will be sweet now, I promise. You know how sweet I can be and how much you like it," he murmured softly.

 

"Irresistible..." Seongwoo melted against him despite himself, admitting grudgingly.

 

"You are even more so, baby. Believe me. So addictingly cute when you get sulky. I just can't help teasing you. Sorry. You know how I get worse under an influence. I’m just drunk now. I’m done now, I swear. I love you, baby. So, so much. Will you forgive me? Pretty please?"

 

Daniel kissed Seongwoo more sensually, massaging his tummy, letting out puppy-like whines. Seongwoo let out a contented sigh.

 

"I guess I have to now..."

 

Daniel went into excited Kang choding mode. "You're really forgiving me, Ongie? Yes! How about a kiss then?"

 

Seongwoo took one of his fan-gifted seal dolls and pressed it to Daniel's puckered, plush, cherry tinted, expectant lips.

 

"You are on probation, let's just say," he huffed sassily.

 

Daniel gazed at him with love and a dorky grin.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're cheeky?"

He tossed the seal on the bed and caught Seongwoo 's chin in his hand, forcing the brunette to look at him. The singer turned shy, though a bit of the sass and twinkle Daniel found attractive enough to pounce was still there.

"Hmm only a hundred times I think."

Daniel pulled him closer. Seongwoo expectantly closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his parted, eager lips. Just before he gave the other the kiss he was practically begging for, the rapper whispered against those velvety, thin, beautifully shaped lips, "Well, let's make it a hundred and one. One oh One."

 

 

After the perfect kiss that left them drunk on something else, Seongwoo muttered playfully, "All I wanna do~" They both did the hand sign with their pointer fingers pointing to the ceiling at the end, saying together "Wanna One!"

Giggles filled the room afterwards.

"I think I can speed up your probation. If we play games and the loser gets a forehead flick plus has to drink."

Seongwoo put his finger between their lips as Daniel dived in for more, desire pooling in his dark irises that spoke his intent of his preferred next activity, pushing him a safe distance away.

Daniel agreed, rather reluctantly because he kept getting denied. "Alright, let's do that. But if I win, I get kisses."

Seongwoo flicked the blonde center he adored for months on the nose. "Now who is being cheeky. We are doing things like I said. I'm the birthday boy, Mister Kang. I got the hat."

He had just pointed to it proudly when Daniel stole it. "Yah, sincha! Why do you have to keep being like that?"

"Why d'ya havta be wike dat?" Daniel repeated, mocking him.

Seongwoo turned cutely sulky again, this time his long pout turning towards the floor. "Arasso, arasso. That's the last time I swear baby. I will return it with interest."

He gave the hat back and added cake with lit candles glasses. "Hmm, very handsome, my birthday baby."

"Really?" Seongwoo shyly lit up, brushing his flaming ear and looking down.

He was weak to the 'h' word. All the members were really, maybe since their fans were oddly obsessed with calling them cute instead.

"Yes, really. You're the most handsome man in the universe. You're from a whole nother planet, really. That's how I fell for you way back in auditions. Wah, especially your popping and the comma hair. Then there was your sweet, powerful voice and that perfect kiss you blew right on the beat. Wah..." Daniel wasn’t at all faking his admiration or exaggerating his words.

"Ah, so you were terribly whipped since way back then?" Seongwoo smiled sweetly, brushing some fringe out of Daniel's hair.

We are never going to get to games at this rate, we just keep flirting, he thought with amusement.

"Like whipped cream," Daniel agreed with a kiss on his wrist.

"Cheesy!" The more drunk of the two despite he claimed he was totally fine scrunched up his nose.

"Cream cheese, yum."

"Oh god, now my mind is in the gutter."

Seongwoo hid his face in his pale hands as he cracked up giggling. Daniel pulled him under his arm, laughing as well as he enjoyed the pretty sight.

"What were you thinking, hyung? I see when you get older, you go from mediocre to expert perv. Was it that the cream word made you think of..."

Seongwoo whacked him on the leg, hardly able to breathe around his sporadic giggles. Daniel was laughing hard now too.

"Oh God, stop, the image!"

When they finally stopped giggling, they had ended up cuddling against the bed frame, every limb tangled up, no gap between their bodies as if they had become one, like the black and white swirls of a yinyang. Eventually, their giggles died out and they recalled how to breathe.

Seongwoo pondered, "The question I have, actually, is why isn't your mind in the gutter? You have always been the pervert."

"Excuse me. Look at this face. Does it scream pervert to you?" Daniel struck a cute pose with a V, sticking out his bunny teeth.

"Indeed it does. I think this is because you are sobering up. Clearly you need to drink more. Why have you stopped?" the elder whined. "Birthday boy didn't say you could stop just yet. Drink up. Drink every last drop in that cup, Kang. I mean it."

Daniel obediently grabbed the cup, wiggling his eyebrows. "Ah, am I acting as your black night yet again? Because you are past your limit but won’t admit it, Ong?"

"Pfft. What are you saying? I am hardly buzzed."

Says the man that has a bottle cap on his toe, dumped water on his bed for his seal family to drink, and can't stop swaying, he thought. If Seongwoo wasn't drunk, then Daniel had a flat ass. Which he didn't--it was bubbly and Seongwoo often played with it when they were alone. Obsessed with the squishiness, in fact.

"Alright, I will drink one cup more. The last third we save for the games.”

“Your rules, right? What's the punishment?”

“Yup, since I got the special hat. A big drink plus a flick for losing.”

“What is your first weapon for battle, Ong?"

 

 

Seongwoo finally chose a game he figured he couldn't lose in so easily since it was simple and based on luck. That was where he was dead wrong though. Seongwoo had infamously bad luck. Plus, he was clumsy. His hands broke almost anything they touched.

It was an Ongcheongie idea to play the penguin pirate ship game. On placing only his second penguin, his overconfidence had him making a risky move. The plastic toppled off its point, spilling the poor penguins onto the cold 'ocean floor'.

"I win!" Daniel shouted, striking an exaggerated victory oppose like he had achieved an Olympic gold medal. “Wing, wing, wing, wing~ Boomerang!”

Seongwoo was on the floor dramatically, his head dropped in defeat, his mouth gaped in dismay. "No…Andwae… "

“Oh yeah~ You shouldn't have been such a risk-taker, Ongie. You gotta play it safe until you get a feel for it. It was a new game," Daniel lectured while chuckling and blowing on his flicking fingers to get ready.

Seongwoo got on his knees and held up his hat and hair reluctantly.

"Oh, this forehead is so beautiful. Just open for me to take its V card just like in the Produce dorms..."

"Hey now, that's a cheap shot. No need to bring up when you so rudely stole my V-card." Seongwoo glared at him with a very kissable pout.

Daniel bit his smiling lip as he put his fingers near the snowy slope.

"You were the one who decided we should play rock scissors paper for who topped back then. That's all on you, baby. Or in you, as it was."

"Well, you are bigger so I guess it makes sense. But it still hurt. Speaking of, please be gentler with me than you were then," a scarlet Seongwoo pleaded, giving puss n boots eyes.

"It won't hurt at all, I promise. How could I hurt my baby who is so dear and precious even more so than my beloved cats?" Daniel said sweetly, fingers ready for take-off.

Seongwoo winced, bracing for impact. Daniel barely touched him with his nail though as he flicked.

"Eh~ At least I have manly pride." Seongwoo acted disappointed rather than greatful.

Daniel shrugged, taking his hand away. "Okay, just wait and see next time. I’ll give you a real dose."

If Seongwoo wanted a bit of pain, he could give him that. Honestly they both enjoyed taking a bit here and there, as terrified as they were to inflict it on their lover.

"Won't be a next time. That is the only time I'm going to lose, swear."

Daniel smirked secretively, passing over a full cup. They played the penguin pirate game again. This time, Seongwoo played it safe and Daniel purposely went risky, just barely losing. Seongwoo cheered and started doing his 'A A A' dance. Daniel rested on his knees, watching him and chuckling.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now stop that and get over here before you hurt yourself, hmm?" He suggested.

"That was just like...three times, okay?" Seongwoo huffed with offense, his ears gone red again.

That dance was cursed, they all told him that. Daniel couldn’t count the number of times the man hurt himself on a weekly basis either. He was such a handful to worry about.

It actually didn't hurt much but he pretended it did when the punishment was administered so Seongwoo would feel good about his hidden strength. Daniel nearly shouted, tossing his body back like it was extremely powerful.

"Wow, guess Gramps is stronger all of a sudden. Huh, isn't that funny..." Seongwoo murmured with an expression of awe while staring at his ‘iron weapon’ fingers.

Daniel was making a show of whining and rubbing his forehead, taking a pause to smirk. Aigoo, this Ongcheongie, he was such an easy prank target. The sheer amount of hidden cameras they had pulled over the fool.

"Did you just insult yourself? Hyung, twenty-four isn't that old. And in other countries you are still 23," he teased in a subtle way of reassurance.

"Ah, but I feel like a grandpa really. Ah, my back~" He bent over and hit the center of his back, grimacing.

Daniel laughed and swatted him on the leg. "That's because you are always hunched like a caterpillar, baobei. Stand up straight, be proud of your height. You have utterly horrible posture. Even fans complain, worried about you."

"Ah, there you go teasing at me again. When are you ever going to tell me what baobei means, too. Jerk, always showing off your language skills. You know what, earlier I think I missed..." Seongwoo placed his flicking fingers close to Daniel's forehead in warning, making the blonde back away.

"Okay, okay, baobei. That means baby in Chinese, by the way. I happen to love your sexy slouching. Let me take the pain away."

 

 

 

Seongwoo sat happily between his legs, wiggling in victory. Cute, bratty squirrel that he was.

"It's tense here and sore here." He pointed out where and Daniel got to work on pressing and circling his fingers in those areas under his shirt. "Hmm, good, Niel. Ah--! There, oh yeah, right there! Don't stop!"

Daniel flushed and grinned wickedly as the man so easily brought his trouser snack to life as if he were a snake charmer. Kisses not even necessary this time.

"Seongwoo... Let's forget these games and continue this party in bed. Hmm?"

"No, no~ I'm on a mission. You didn't drink earlier. You're trying to distract me so I forget about it, right? You have to take three drinks now! My rules!"

Daniel sighed, slipping his hands to Seongwoo 's flat, smooth tummy. He pet there and kissed all over his neck, trying to entice. Despite what he said, Seongwoo was heating up, turning into melted candy as he leaned into him and moaned.

"Baby, I know what you are trying to do. Let's just forget that. Hmm?"

"Ddongwu don't wanna! Ddongwu wanna see Niel dwunk," Seongwoo whined through his slurs, moans and gasps, slapping his hands on the floor in a tantrum.

Daniel was working him over well, determined to convince the stubborn man to give up. He had hardly had success before and today was no different though. If the brunette decided Daniel wasn’t getting any cookies and milk, then he wasn’t. Seongwoo slipped out of his hold with a melodious laugh and teasing tone.

"Ha! You must be getting drunk! You don't want me to see you a total mess, so you're trying to get out of a drink. No fooling me today, Mister Kang!"

He handed Daniel the cup with a huge grin like when he had tricked Daniel that one time in Master Key. That had been the first and last time though. Since then, Daniel had observed whenever he was acting. He knew most of his miniscule ticks that the amateur Seongwoo fans, otherwise known as their members, weren't aware of.

"Ah, darn, you caught me," he lied. "I am already so drunk. Have mercy."

I should get an Oscar, look at how great my acting is without having any classes, he thought. Seongwoo completely believed his begging and guilty, sheepish expression.

"I can see that, but it's not enough. You are hardly silly at all. You're such a boring drunk, ugh! Drink more and be funny!" He demanded.

"I can be funny!" Daniel insisted.

"Without teasing me!" Seongwoo added.

"Sure, just see!"

They both leaned in and kissed each other's pointed fingers sweetly, glares relaxing. Daniel drank the whole rest of the cup in two gulps, making his boyfriend impressed. He laughed and clapped. "Wah, funny already!"

"Told you so!"

"Shut up!"

He had no choice when Seongwoo was suddenly pouncing on him, mouths clashing for some reason. Daniel quickly got over his surprise, relishing in the affection. All too soon, he was gone across the room again, leaving Daniel hanging and steaming like a freshly cooked meat bun, lips jutting out.

 

 

"I am bored of that game. Let's play Jenga!"

"Eh? A clumsy guy like you who can hardly set it up usually? You playing a role as Godzilla planning on destroying a mini town?"

Seongwoo hissed and smacked his leg, looking fierce. "You teased me again! Even though you swore, twice! Drink up, jerk face!"

"I have a Nationwide acknowledged nice next door face, for the record."

Daniel poured a full cup and drank half. The wine was running low and he was honestly feeling quite a bit past tipsy now. This stuff was strong. How was his weakling of a boyfriend holding up to this extent? He felt proud.

Well, that was until Seongwoo kept stubbornly flicking a block that was clearly a lost cause because he was just that over confident and persistent and never knew when to quit. Within ten minutes the tower toppled. Seongwoo threw a literally fit, sprawled out on the floor and flailing like a toddler going through the terrible T’s. 

"Ddongwu won't do it anymore! Ddongwu hates that game! It's the devil!"

Daniel watched while laughing simply as the tantrum and whining went on for two full minutes. "Aigoo, my Ddongwu is such a baby tonight. Shall we change the punishment?"

Seongwoo sat up, arms crossed, sulking. "No! A cool man doesn't go back on his words and I am the coolest of the coolest men from Coolsville, Coolaysia. Come on, put your hands up!"

"Right~" Daniel nodded, going along with his drunken lover's nonsense. "Hands up."

“Let’s get it!”

“Right, right. Let’s get it!” he repeated with a chuckle and half the enthusiasm and volume.

So maybe he wasn't holding up as well as Daniel had thought. The water hadn't been much help. He knelt in front of Seongwoo. Seongwoo held his hand, squeezing and closing his eyes tight, silently praying for Daniel not to go hard but having too much manly pride to say it out loud this time. He gave a medium strength hit, knowing he had taken more before from Jaehwan and Woojin.

"That wasn't painful at all. You're still going easy on me. You really don't have to, you know. I'll still love you. It's just a game, after all."

Says the pretty brunette with tears in his eyes, gripping his hand tight and shaking. He was trying to appear unaffected.

Daniel rubbed the spot and blew on it, hoping it would feel better and the angry red mark would fade. He wished he could have gone soft on him again but Seongwoo might just slap him between the legs again if he tried that. Sulky, offended, drunken Seongwoo could be quite violent, he knew.

"Wanna nother round?"

"Wait, you're not going to make me drink?" Seongwoo sat up, looking confused. "Ah, right. Well, you aren't drunk at all, right? So, three sips in full."

He handed over the cup. Seongwoo paused, looking down at it apprehensively.

"Unless you admit that you were lying..." Daniel pressed with narrowed eyes.

Then, he laughed as what he predicted happened. Seongwoo grabbed it right away and started chugging. He had to take the cup before he finished it all, but still the stubborn, funny squirrel had drank well more than three small gulps. They both wiped their mouths, grimacing. It wasn't at all tasty anymore. It was sickeningly sweet and uber sticky to the point it was hard to swallow and the gummy bear chunks were getting stuck in their throat.

"No! I hate this game!" Seongwoo shouted, kicking the tower apart and shoving all the wood pieces under the bed.

"Um... shouldn't we clean that up? At least put it in the box...?"

Seongwoo shrugged. "Jisung will clean it up."

"Yeah, sure..." Daniel made a mental note to clean it after Seongwoo passed out because Jisung would likely beat them with a giraffe if he saw the mess.

 

 

"Let's play Halli Galli!" Wow, drunken Seongwoo had some serious mood changing ability.

"Math? You sure?"

It was a well-known fact with the group and the fans even that Seongwoo sucked at math most of all. He got the wrong answer 8/10 on simple math.

"It's just adding! Not even subtracting or multiplying! Even babies can do it on their fingers. I can do it surely. I won't lose this time."

Seongwoo was determined and absorbed in setting up the cards and metal bell already. There was no stopping him. Daniel snorted and pinched his thin, soft cheek, stretching it like a balloon.

"Baby, your confidence may be incredibly sexy but it is also your undoing. You should just do opposite of whatever your brain tells you to since things always end up opposite what you say will happen. Not even teasing here. Being brutally honest. Ong? Ong~"

Daniel sighed and let his skin go. The man wasn't listening. He was one-track minded and got way too focused sometimes, at the most random things. Like when roasting marshmallows over a campfire. You would think he was diffusing a bomb the way his face looked then.

It was hard to interrupt, just as it was to talk him out of something, even if you saw the cutie walking straight into a disaster zone. Daniel usually could literally steer him to a safe area with schedules but this was a different scenario.

They started flipping colored fruit cards. The game was rather simple. Flip the cards and count the fruits. If the same kind of fruit reached five, you needed to hit the bell. If you were right, all the flipped cards became yours. But if you were wrong, you had to give up a certain number of cards to the other player. The person who lost was the one who ended up with no cards after constantly missing out or making mistakes so he had to give away his cards.

Seongwoo thought that even though he sucked at math he could at least recognize fruits and add up to ten without an issue. He could with fingers so why would this be a sure lose? Maybe his luck sucked, but he had quick reflexes, sharp eyes for details with perfect vision, and his arms were longer than Daniel's.

He spotted five strawberries on the floor. His hand flew at the speed of light to the bell.

"Oh~" Daniel cooed. "Impressive."

Daniel hadn't even noticed. Finally, it was Seongwoo 's turn to flick Daniel after he drank. He blew on his fingers and joked about adding a snap affect for power.

Daniel pouted. "Hey now, I didn't hit you hard yet. I can get revenge at some point. Watch yourself. You're the one who can't take pain well, by the way."

Seongwoo decided to start out light so that he could increase it later. Daniel kissed his fingers thankfully, then tried to tug him closer with a mischievous grin. Seongwoo swerved, only allowing a cheek kiss before maneuvering back safely.

"I still wanna play. Let's get going! Round 2 Ong Seongwoo vs. Kang Daniel~ Who will come out on top?"

Daniel snorted as he helped get the cards cleaned. "I'm always on top. Unless you wanna try something different for your birthday? Make your Ong!top fans happy?"

Seongwoo stuck out his tongue. "No funny business tonight. I told you that. I'm too tired."

Daniel snickered, flipping over a card. "Sure, whatever you say, birthday boy. Not too drunk?"

Seongwoo smacked him several times. "Ouch?"

"For the last time, Ddongwu not dwunk! Ddongwu full of jellies now, so Ddongwu is a jellyfish!"

He started immitating one, bending and wiggling his arms and bouncing about. Daniel fell back against the bed, clutching his stomach and hitting the floor as he burst out laughing, harder than ever. Seongwoo was often funny but tonight he was a whole new level of hilarious. Daniel's body was in pain at how much Seongwoo had gotten him to laugh.

He wondered why the others hadn't burst in their room to tell him to pipe down yet. His laugh was loud on a normal basis and it was the middle of the night after their concert. They were all beat. Ongniel shouldn't even be awake let alone drunk, playing games, and goofing around, spilling their guts out.

 

 

Eventually they got back to playing the game. Seongwoo won almost as much as he lost. They both got the feel of it and became skilled. Sometimes Daniel was too slow. Sometimes Seongwoo was too excited and miscounted. That, plus his dramatic reaction to his mistake was hilarious.

"Nooooo. Andwaeeee. 3 plus 1 plus 2, that's six, dammit! What's wrong with me?!"

Daniel stopped his boyfriend from abusing himself further, holding his hands captive that had been slamming his own pretty head.

"Ongcheongie at his finest, really."

The boy went limp and flashed the saddest face and kitten eyes.

"Baby...my forehead stings already. It's gonna scar..."

"Eh, you're gonna be just fine. It's a tiny bit red, that's all. What happened to being from Coolsville?"

"No, I'm an Ongcheongie. I got kicked out. I had to move to Cheongieville." He fake cried.

"It won't hurt," Daniel promised.

He somehow ended up putting too much strength in his fingers. He didn't intend to hit that hard. When he got drunk, it was a bit harder to control his strength. His fingers landed square in the center of the dark eyebrows with a loud slap. It sounded excruciating. Seongwoo grabbed his forehead, keeling over and making odd whining sounds.

"Shoot. Sorry. Baby? You okay?" Daniel immediately hugged him, rubbing his back and rocking him in comfort, hoping to distract him.

He didn't want to make Seongwoo truly angry today. He was though. Of course. Who wouldn't be? That truly must have hurt. Seongwoo smacked him, hard, on the waist and hips.

"You said it wouldn't hurt! How could you to your own boyfriend? You're a soulless devil. Go away! I don't want you anymore. Let's break up! Hing~"

He was fake crying and whining cutely. Daniel knew it was just words. The whole group knew they were both absolutely smitten, totally nuts for each other. For ages before they had finally got the courage to admit and change their 'best friends' status. That wasn't going to change overnight so easily, even with something like this.

Still, he treated his lover with intense care after that. As if he were a doctor. He felt bad, after all, as that hadn’t at all been his intention.

"Let me see, baby. I will make it feel better, promise. Doctor Danik is here."

He rubbed the red spot and kissed it several times, gentle and long. Seongwoo stayed pouty and staring at the floor, refusing to speak to him. Within a minute of constant kissing though, the corners of his seal lips curved up so he looked just like the fan gifted dolls on their beds. He had too many now so they had spilled over from the top bunk, migrating to a warmer climate. Daniel could feel the man's anger slipping.

"I should drink..." He murmured still under slobbery puppy attack.

Daniel watched his elegant, pale hand stumbling towards the cup. The rest of the wine was inside. He grabbed it just as Seongwoo 's fingers were about to reach it. Then he brought it up to his lips and drank the rest in one gulp.

"Hey, you didn't need..."

Daniel wiped his mouth, flashing a knowing, sweet smile. Seongwoo flushed and played with his hair, looking subtly away.

"Thanks...for being my black night."

"I'm wearing white as usual to combat your black addiction so we always look like a couple when we get seen outside, but you're welcome. Your birthday is almost over. Want to play more games...or shall I give you a bedtime treat?" Daniel asked, pulling the man closer.

Seongwoo snuggled into his lap immediately, having forgiven him for now and wishing for cuddles. When they were alone, he loved them though outside he acted as if Daniel had some sort of contagious disease. Daniel didn't complain or hold it against him. He wasn't offended. Seongwoo had his own reasons for that, he was sure. All that mattered was when they were in private and he showed his real feelings.

They were in their own world then, just like they were currently.

"Ddongwu don't want either. Ddongwu sleepy. Let's go nighty night, Niellie..." He baby talked, yawning and using Daniel's chest as a pillow.

"I didn't work my ass off every day for you to use my amazing pecs as pillows, you dork," Daniel growled playfully.

He stroked Seongwoo's hair, smiling with adoration. "Whatever you wish. Use me as you please. As it's always been. I am happy as long as you are. I love you. Happy birthday, my precious, one in a million star, my lovely Seongwoo."

Whispering the cheesy line into the fluffy, vanilla scented locks made him feel less bashful and didn't have the usual cringe factor. It wasn't something they said often too each other, not being the lovey dovey, super sentimental sort that felt the need to confirm and show off their feelings. Their love always showed up in the little things already. It was nice to say and hear once a month or so, though. Now was one of those special times he just felt that he had to do it, required like some sort of social law. Just as the singer would do in a few months on his own special day.

Seongwoo might have been shocked if he wasn't so far gone. In his drunken stupor, he merely made a sound like a purr, smiling with the utmost joy and content, squeezing the arms around his waist tighter.

"We should get you sleeping soon, I guess. You are really drunk, huh?"

"Ddongwu ...not...dwunk," He muttered sleepily.

"Figures, until the end you won't admit it. Stubborn as a mule."

Daniel rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head. Several minutes went by, Seongwoo sleeping in Daniel's lap, Daniel silently dealing with 70 plus kilos making his legs go numb. Not that he wasn't heavier. Seongwoo was tiny considering his height and age. He didn't really mind it.

Was there any kind of suffering he wouldn't sit through for Seongwoo? Even his terrible old man jokes he could laugh at for the other's sake, not wanting him to feel he was ‘no jaem’ which made him truly sad. Above all else, Seongwoo 's happiness was his top priority.

Thank God, even with Swing staff being total insensitive dicks, Seongwoo had still managed to have an amazing birthday celebration. He had woken up to check his phone at the hotel to see his name and birthday wishes at the top of the searches. Also, photos, videos, gifts, fan arts, tons of stuff meant for him to see, fans raising awareness around the world through ads and social media. Happy Ong Day. It was trending all day. Seongwoo had been repeatedly searching online, trying to see every post of the near millions wishing him a good day and declaring their love for him.

That happiness had carried through the concert, where fans had sang for him, lasting all the way until they got back to their dorms in Korea so many hours later. Daniel adored Seongwoo's fans even more than he already had because of that. Seongwoo had so many sweet, loyal, loving unconditional, mature, caring fans. They took care of him well, almost better than he could.

He wasn't going to lose out though. He was the president of the Slates fan club, after all. It was acknowledged by everyone. Him, Hwang and Lin, they were known affectionately as Seongwoo 's biggest fanboys. Daniel had planned today to show fans he was on top though, giving more ongniel moments than ever before. He had to keep it subtle unfortunately. If he ended up hugging him tight, kissing his cheek or saying that he loved him on stage, Ongniel fans were going to go insane.

Seongwoo would throw a hissy fit because they would get scolded by Fantagio and MMO again. They were under strict regulations to hide gayness. Someday though. Daniel had a plan. He was going to kiss Seongwoo and declare his love and their happy relationship to the world while throwing up a middle finger to all their oppressors and those that hid their filmed moments away for extra hush hush cash(especially mnet and sbs).

 

 

Eventually, Daniel helped Seongwoo move to his own bunk to sleep for the night. At some point, Seongwoo complained of feeling dizzy, queasy, and hot. Daniel took care of him when he threw up in a bin, got his fever down with wet cloth, gave him medicine, washed his face, helped him gargle and drink water.

He couldn't help but tease him for being such a terrible drunk like a teenager really. Then he felt guilty for making him like this. He should have refused to play, or at least stolen more of the drinks and purposely lost so the singer wouldn't end up so drunk and ill.

When Seongwoo had thrown up considerably, his fever had dropped and he had managed to sleep for more than twenty minutes without waking up in discomfort, Daniel finally let himself feel the exhaustion. It was 5 am at that point. They had to wake up for a schedule in three hours, shit. He went to stand up but then Seongwoo squeezed his hand tight, refusing to let go. He groaned, eyebrows frowning, making his cute face turning unbelievably sexy for just a moment. Then he was back to absolute uwu mode as he jutted out his lower lip.

"Niellie...stay please...love you so much…"

"Aigoo. This Ongcheongie. You're so precious. What have you done to the ever cool, manly Nation's Center, huh? You turn me into a fluffy marshmallow. How smitten I am, not good for my image at all you are, really..." Daniel scrunched up his face, hovering right over Seongwoo 's twitching button nose.

He was tempted to kiss him terribly. But his adorable, irresistible, hungover, very exhausted 'baobei' was finally asleep peacefully. He decided not to disturb him this once, since he got a special pass once a year. He laid down on his side, feet hanging off the edge.

Daniel said just barely above a wind-like whisper, "Good night, birthday boy. Love you tons."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cute fluffy mess. I hope it gave you a good laugh and made you squeal from the uwu moments at least once. These two are so smitten for each other and have a lot of natural aegyo I am sure that comes out when they are drunk. I really wanted to portray that. They both say they aren't cute yet it is rumored they act cute in the dorms, especially Ong. Dan said himself that he's very cute and funny. So this is my take on what it would be like if we peeked in on their dorms. This is also my much belated Bday gift for Ongie, at that time it was going on as an au on Twitter. It wasn't all my idea. The props for the prompt go to my friend Purry. Hope she likes it a lot, even more as a large story and I added and edited. Comments much appreciated. Thanks for reading! Love ya! So do Niellie and Ddongwu too! See you soon with a new story(very soon actually).
> 
> <3 Raina  


End file.
